Tarde de imprudencias
by jacque-kari
Summary: Detenidos ambos eran dos puntos brillantes que mirar, ambos representantes indeseados del Capitolio, lo quisieran o no, pero si bailaban como todo el mundo solo eran una pareja más y lo único que el resto conseguía captar de ellos era un retazo blanco por aquí o por allá, sin llegar a identificarlos del todo al haber sido engullidos por quienes bailaban a su alrededor [Para Cora]


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para Coraline T por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!_

* * *

 _ **Tarde de imprudencias**_

No sabía cuándo ni cómo había comenzado. Cuando Darius llegó al Quemador con la intención de comer algo en el puesto de Sae la Grasienta como de costumbre, la música se escuchaba desde afuera e hizo que apresurara sus pasos hacia el viejo almacén.

La imagen que vio lo descolocó por un segundo. Gente bailando en un patrón desordenado y rostros sonrientes por todos lados. Parecía que sin darse cuenta hubiera terminado en otro distrito o que hubiera retrocedido varios años en el tiempo, a la época anterior a los Días Oscuros. Tal algarabía no era normal en un sitio como ese, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho para descubrir lo que pasaba allí. Estaban celebrando. Después de mucho tiempo el distrito Doce tenía una razón para celebrar y esa razón debía estar en un tren rumbo a casa en ese mismo instante. Contra todo pronóstico no solo Katniss había ganado los Juegos, sino también Peeta. Los amantes trágicos. Él dudaba seriamente que alguien pudiera creerse realmente eso aparte de los ingenuos ciudadanos del Capitolio.

No, no iba sancionarlos ni a detener la fiesta, aunque tampoco lo hubiera hecho en un día normal. Resultaba revitalizador ver a toda esa gente feliz para variar. Se lo merecían.

Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si se encontraba con alguno de sus compañeros allí, pero no vio a nadie. Ni siquiera al jefe Cray que era cliente habitual. Supuso que ninguno tenía alguna razón para disolver una inocente fiesta como aquella. También a ellos beneficiaría el triunfo de sus tributos. Por fin otros distritos los mirarían con un poco más de respeto y no como el pobre y miserable distrito Doce.

Ahora estaba apostado en una esquina de brazos cruzados, mirando todo con atención. A pesar de que los años que llevaba viviendo en el Doce lo hacían sentirse parte de él, no todos pensaban igual y aunque hubiera querido unirse a ellos, no estaba seguro de que fuera bienvenido, incluso en el estado de emoción que se hallaban. Su traje siempre lograba intimidarlos, a pesar del esfuerzo que había puesto en mostrar que era diferente.

Se preguntó de dónde saldría la música y comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de su origen. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Del otro lado de la multitud, también apostada en una esquina y luciendo un poco fuera de lugar, estaba Madge Undersee. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy semejante al que usó el día de la Cosecha —aunque no era que Darius se hubiera fijado especialmente—, y que resaltaba el hecho de que no encajaba entre los ciudadanos más pobres.

Aunque se le veía un poco incómoda y era fácil deducir que no deseaba llamar la atención, lo cierto era que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Brillaba tanto como una lucecita en medio de la oscuridad, una especie de luciérnaga, pero él dudaba que fuera solo cosa de su ropa. Aquella chica siempre atraía miradas. Era por su actitud taciturna y un poco soberbia. Espalda recta y el mentón perfectamente alineado como si llevara un libro o algo sobre su cabeza. Su impecable cabello, de un rubio reluciente, caía por su espalda en una cortina dorada. Lo mantenía fuera de sus ojos con una cinta atada alrededor de la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus rasgos eran finos. Todo en ella la hacía distinta y llamativa.

No tuvo que observar muy lejos para ver que algunas personas la miraban mal. En su mayoría jóvenes que debían ser compañeros del colegio. Incluso distinguió a Gale no muy lejos de ella, pero Madge, como siempre, parecía estar muy por encima de ellos, como si las miradas no le afectaran en lo más mínimo o ni las notara siquiera.

Empezó a caminar casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y antes de poder detenerse o pensarlo mejor, ya estaba junto a la hija del alcalde.

—Hola, ¿quieres bailar? —preguntó demasiado fuerte para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Como la gente había formado un vacío a su alrededor, no temió que alguien pudiera oírlo.

Madge dio un respingo y se volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó de vuelta, también alzando la voz.

—Por supuesto que te hablo a ti —sonrió él.

La chica lo examinó unos segundos más como si no estuviera segura de si hablaba en serio o solo deseaba gastarle una broma. No sería la primera vez que lo hacían. Generalmente no se metían con ella, pero alguna vez en el pasado sus compañeros habían ideando ingeniosas formas de hacerla sentir mal.

Al final no importó porque de todos modos encontró una excusa para eludir la situación.

—No sé bailar.

Esta vez Darius se rio y ella frunció el ceño, pensando que se burlaba de ella, y tal vez lo hacía, solo que no con mala intención.

—Nadie aquí sabe. Se trata de seguir a los demás. Ven, te enseñaré.

Le extendió una mano e inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de ganarse su confianza. Era un poco difícil porque uno de sus colegas decía que siempre tenía esa sonrisa que hacía a todos pensar que bromeaba o se estaba riendo de ellos. Costaba tomarlo en serio.

Madge miró su mano y a continuación a él, dudando. Darius pudo ver eso. Quería, pero no estaba segura. Así que cometió la segunda imprudencia del día, considerando que sabía muy bien que no debería estar tonteando con la hija del alcalde, y menos frente a tantas miradas. Dio un paso al frente, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para poder inclinarse sobre ella y susurrar en su oído.

No la tocó en ningún momento, pero incluso así la sintió tensarse como un gato que se pone a la defensiva cuando su dueño piensa echarlo al agua. El olor de su perfume, que debía ser caro, y eso contando que además debía tratarse de las pocas personas del distrito que podían permitirse usar uno, se impregnó en su nariz. Olía a jazmín.

—Vamos, lo pasarás bien. Te lo prometo. Yo te guiaré.

Se alejó para poder verla a los ojos, y anticipando que si no lo hacía la chica probablemente lo empujaría por estar invadiendo su espacio personal.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Madge asintió esta vez y acercó su mano, notablemente más pequeña, a la suya.

Había sido una de esas imprudencias que Darius a menudo cometía sin esperar que salieran muy bien. Por eso al principio no supo qué hacer y se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirándola a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de sus dudas y volvió a sonreír.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica y la jaló suavemente hacia la pista improvisada, ubicando la mano libre de ella en su hombro y la suya en la cintura de ella.

Madge se enervó ante el gesto, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia atrás cuando Darius la acercó a él un poco más.

—Tranquila. Te aseguro que no muerdo. ¿Primero a la derecha?

Ella asintió con timidez y entonces el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse.

Sin proponérselo, al cabo de unos pocos segundos Madge se encontró a sí misma riendo mientras le seguía el paso a Darius a través de los saltos y giros en que consistía el baile, al menos teniendo como ejemplo la forma en que todos lo hacían.

Sentía su vestido agitarse con cada movimiento al igual que su cabello y pronto la mano del chico en su cintura dejó de importar, o al menos ya no importó tanto. Incluso se aferró a él para no perder el paso o caer.

Les fue fácil mezclarse entre la multitud, pues había mucha gente bailando. Detenidos ambos eran dos puntos brillantes que mirar, ambos representantes indeseados del Capitolio, lo quisieran o no, pero si bailaban como todo el mundo solo eran una pareja más y lo único que el resto conseguía captar de ellos era un retazo blanco por aquí o por allá, sin llegar a identificarlos del todo al haber sido engullidos por quienes bailaban a su alrededor.

Probablemente nadie sabía que la felicidad reflejada en sus rostros era tan auténtica como podía ser. Para ella regresaba una amiga, la única que había tenido alguna vez. Para él se trataba de una chica a la que admiraba. Y los dos estaban de acuerdo, aunque nunca lo hubieran hablado, en que Peeta era uno de los chicos más gentiles que conocían.

La música cesó en algún momento. Quizá porque era tiempo de volver a trabajar o quizá porque más de alguien deseaba prepararse ante la inminente llegada de los Vencedores.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, Darius y Madge se detuvieron poco a poco y se quedaron un instante mirándose a los ojos, en una posición algo comprometedora que no sabían bien cómo deshacer.

Ella empezó a cuestionarse el haber aceptado en primer lugar y con cuidado se escurrió de su agarre. Él, al verse sin más opción, se lo permitió.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo atropelladamente antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse a paso rápido hacia la salida, tal como la chica de un cuento que ninguno de los dos conocía. Un cuento contado hace cientos de años atrás y que ahora solo adquiría vida entre los capitolinos, aunque lastimosamente se tratara de una versión muy retorcida de la original.

Darius se quedó un momento quieto, viéndola alejarse cada vez más hasta que llegó a la puerta, y luego echó a correr tras ella, amonestándose mentalmente por haberla dejado ir. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella y la echaba a perder. ¿Podía ser más estúpido?

—¡Madge! —El grito salió de su garganta antes de que pensara en llamarla.

La chica frenó sus pasos en seco y se giró a mirarlo. Una arruga en su entrecejo denotaba su confusión.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Entonces él se dio cuenta de su desliz.

—Eres la hija del alcalde. Todo el mundo te conoce —dijo como si lo que decía fuera obvio, que lo era, pero como excusa no resultaba tan buena.

—Sí, pero todos los agentes me llaman señorita Undersee o solo señorita —acotó ella, mirándolo con suspicacia—. No Madge. Muy poca gente usa mi nombre.

Sus últimas palabras dieron a Darius una idea, a ver si así conseguía salir del pequeño embrollo en el que se había metido.

—Bueno, soy un agente de la paz y siempre voy a tu casa para dar los reportes a tu padre. Lo escuché llamarte una vez.

Madge siguió mirándolo sin suavizar el gesto y Darius temió que no le creyera, pero contrario a sus pronósticos, la chica sí que lo hizo, solo que ahora había otra cosa que no entendía: ¿Por qué un dato tan irrelevante como el nombre de la hija de su jefe se iba quedar atascado en su memoria? No tenía sentido.

—Me disculpo... —añadió él precipitadamente, creyendo haberla molestado—. No debí llamarla por su nombre, señorita...

Una mueca extraña se formó en el rostro de ella, una mueca casi de dolor que él no comprendió.

—Oh, no —Lo interrumpió—. No lo hagas. No me llames así —Y en su tono de voz había algo muy similar a una súplica, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de que Darius la llamara de ese modo, no después de haber estado tan cerca, de que se hubiera atrevido a sacarla a bailar sin titubear por ser quien era.

—¿Cómo debería llamarla? —preguntó son una suave sonrisa asomando por sus labios.

—Madge. Ese es mi nombre y todas las personas se llaman por su nombre, ¿no?

—Eso creo. Debería presentarme, yo soy...

—Darius.

—¿Cómo...?

—Tú lo dijiste, soy hija del alcalde y eso hace que sepa algunas cosas como tú por tu trabajo.

Darius asintió.

—¿Ibas a decirme algo?

—Solo quería disculparme por si fui muy atrevido al acercarme a usted.

Siempre estaba coqueteando con chicas del distrito, pero no salía con ninguna de ellas y todas lo sabían porque lo conocían, porque estaban acostumbradas a que lo hiciera y claramente porque además lo tenía prohibido. Madge era diferente y tal vez vería como una falta de respeto lo que hizo. Después de todo era la hija del alcalde y Darius sabía que eso la hacía intocable, que bastaría que le mencionara lo sucedido de pasada a su padre para que su puesto como agente de la paz peligrara, ¿y qué haría entonces? No existía un distrito Trece al que pudieran relegarlo.

—No hace falta, yo... te lo agradezco.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse por esa respuesta porque hasta el momento Madge no se parecía en nada a la chica creída y frívola que todos decían que era.

—¿Por qué?

—Por bailar conmigo.

Siguió sin entender, pero le pareció que estaba siendo honesta pues podía notar la gratitud en sus palabras y en la tímida sonrisa que le dedicó. No pudo más que asentir, otra vez sin palabras cuando siempre había considerado que eran su mejor arma. Si aquella chica lograba callarlo, valía la pena conocerla un poco más.

—Entonces... supongo que nos veremos por ahí cuando vayas a mi casa o...en la panadería.

El chico la observó con curiosidad y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Era cierto que a veces coincidían en la panadería de los Mellark, ella porque iba a comprar pan todos los día y él porque era aficionado a las galletas e iba a conseguir algunas cada vez que podía permitírselo. Pero nunca cruzaron palabra y Darius había creído, hasta ese momento, que Madge ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia. Es más, la chica salía apenas lo veía entrar. Siempre demasiado rápido como para poder saludarla. Tal vez había malinterpretado su actitud.

Aquello hizo que se atreviera a cometer una nueva imprudencia.

—Sí, la próxima vez te compraré algo si me lo permites.

Madge se quedó viéndolo en silencio y él temió haber metido la pata de nuevo.

—Me gustaría, gracias —dijo al final ella, respetuosamente. Luego se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y se despidió—. Hasta pronto, Darius.

—Hasta pronto, Madge.

Más que una despedida, para ambos aquellas palabras se tornaron en una promesa, una promesa que no pensaban incumplir.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Cora! Nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero te he agarrado un gran cariño en ese poco tiempo, ¿sabes? Y no soy de las personas que se encariñan fácilmente. Por eso no podía dejar pasar tu cumpleaños sin regalarte algo, aunque sea algo tan pequeñito como esto.

Decidí dejarlo ahí porque me conozco, y de haber seguido esto podría haberse convertido en otro fic de veinte mil palabras cof cof pero el tiempo esta vez no me daba para eso jaja.

Ojalá que te guste y que tu día sea tan especial como mereces que sea.

Un abrazo muy grande desde el otro lado de la cordillera.


End file.
